


Apodyopis

by damascened



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, I found this on my computer today, everything is really fuzzy around this fic, fuzzy memories of writing it but, it was for someone I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damascened/pseuds/damascened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The act of mentally undressing someone. (Except it turned into mind-reading and the apodyopis didn’t actually happen but anyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apodyopis

Schools are vile places, thoughts bouncing around the halls and skittering through the gaps underneath classroom doors  _what a bitch can’t believe why isn’t he picking up why don’t we have this what the hell we never learnt this Indian again why how can I study for three tests tonight when I have a rehearsal squids are bilaterally symmetrical_ ; they’re always there, preying at Lydia’s mind, battling for attention every minute of every hour, some sort of collective stream-of-consciousness of her entire world pooling at the back of her mind (and the front, and the sides, and in the centre and in between the gaps, all squashed in together and reminding her that she is never free). 

It helps to have focus, something to hold onto in amongst the wasteland of teenage angst. It used to be Harris, clear concise reasoning and a profound hatred for the illogical. Her classmates prey at her mind (especially that Stiles kid, completely disorientating, Lydia doesn’t know how he stands himself) and though Harris would occasionally have a mental bitch about students and undone homework, he’s steady, the meter of his thoughts calm and measured. 

But then Allison happened. Allison isn’t special; or at least she shouldn’t be special. She’s so easy to follow, but somehow she’s endlessly fascinating. Lydia never gets bored of her, and she doesn’t quite know why this is. It shouldn’t be, yet it is, and it’s not because of the teeth and claws.

So if sometimes, during English, when Lydia is staring at a beam of sunlight cutting a line through dark hair (almost like a door to the mind, she thinks, and then realises that if she were to continue that metaphor then she’s the only one to hold the key) and Of Mice and Men goes in a decidedly more intimate direction, well…Lydia doesn’t mind.  

(One day she’s going to have to take Allison to one side and tell her everything, how she knows about the werewolves and all the other things, and Allison’s face is going to go very pale, or maybe she’s going to blush and that’s going to be the end of that. So she doesn’t, and Allison still doesn’t know, and well, alright. Maybe Lydia even likes it.)


End file.
